


Feds [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Feds" by storiesfortravellers.</p><p>"AU fusion with Tony/Pepper as FBI agents Mulder/Scully."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641995) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 2:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/feds.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/feds).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "au: fusion" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
